Incompatibles
by Asuka-hime
Summary: Molesto. Esa palabra se quedaría corta para describir a mi sobrino que aunque lo haga inconcientemente siempre me molesta. Bueno…. A mí y a mi querido novio, Syaoran…


Ninguno de los personajes de CCS me pertenece a mí (a mi desgracia) son del grupo CLAMP aunque Kaito si es de mi invención. ¡Este es un pequeño regalo para Shaoran quien hoy cumple años!. ¡FELICIDADES!.

'_**Incompatibles'**_

_Molesto. Esa palabra se quedaría corta para describir a mi sobrino que aunque lo haga inconcientemente siempre me molesta. Bueno…. A mí y a mi querido novio, Syaoran…_

Realizado por; 'Asuka-hime'

* * *

Sí. Tal vez, y lo reconozco, no fue la mejor idea traerlo conmigo. No es que él se portara mal, al revés, es un cielo pero a ÉL no le ha sentado muy bien su presencia. Yo sabía que era celoso pero no tanto… Estoy segura de que si lo miro tiene el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada, la mandíbula encajada, los ojos echando fuego y los puños apretados. Segura. Lo conozco DEMASIADO bien.

Tampoco quiero jugar con mi suerte y la del pequeño y decirle algo pues en menos que canta un gallo nos estaría gritando cualquier tontería que se le pasa en este mismo momento por la cabeza.

Y es que sí, mi novio es el ser más celoso del planeta tierra cosa que de vez en cuando, y lo reconozco, está bien pero estar celoso de un…

Lo miré de reojo y justo estaba como creía. Ah, no. El ceño estaba MUY fruncido, tanto que casi junta las cejas.

Me reí bajo y di gracias a que él no se diera cuenta aunque si fuera mi pequeño me incomodaría mucho que me miraran tan fijamente. Justo lo que estaba haciendo él con mi pequeña cosita que estaba entre mis brazos.

Levanté mi mano y puse el dedo índice en su ceño arrugado.

-Te van a salir arrugas como sigas así, viejo cascarrabias- susurré para no despertar a mi cosita.

Me miró con bastante mala leche.

-Me da igual-hizo una pausa en la que ámbar contra verde luchaban por el silencio. Algo demasiado apreciado entre nosotros- Sakura, explícame otra vez porque él- señaló a lo que rodeaba entre mis brazos- tiene que estar aquí precisamente HOY.

-¿Otra vez?.

-Sí-contestó secamente.

Resoplé. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo he explicado en tres horas.

-¿Porqué me haces repetirlo?-me quejé bufando.

-Todavía no lo asimilo-gruñó- no entiendo porque esta cosa debe estar en MI casa.

-¡Eh!. Esta cosa es mi sobrino. ¡No te pases que NADIE se mete con él!. Y me da igual que seas quien eres.

Kaito se removió entre mis brazos, por el grito que había resonado en la salita cuando le grité, cogiendo una nueva y mejorada postura. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y viendo como se colocaba mejor en mi pecho.

Syaoran bufó.

-Encima-gruñó bastante molesto retirando la mirada hacia otra parte mientras que se apoyaba el codo en el brazo del sofá y dejaba caer la cabeza en su mano.

Lo miré envenenadamente aún sabiendo que no se daría cuenta mientras levantaba una ceja. Mi pequeño, inconcientemente, había escondido mejor la cara en mi pecho y había colocado una mano en el otro.

-Touya iba a una reunión importante de médicos hoy y Nakuru tenía que acompañarlo- conté de nuevo sin importarme lo que había dicho antes- Mis padres están de viaje por lo que yo tenía que cuidar de mi sobrino.

-Pero… ¿tenía que SER hoy, justamente HOY?- rogó lastimeramente.

-Sí… -suspiré- lo siento.

Hoy había quedado con Syaoran para salir por ahí. Compraríamos un helado, él de chocolate y el mío de fresa, y andaríamos por el parque riéndonos de mi torpeza mientras nos cogíamos de la mano- Luego cuando cenaríamos en alguna pizzería cercana y vendríamos a su casa para…. Bueno… Ya sabéis lo que se hace en casa de tu novio y que obviamente no es dormir solamente…

La verdad es que yo también refunfuñé cuando me dijeron que me tendría que quedar con Kaito ya que hacía bastante tiempo que Syaoran y yo no lo hacíamos y bueno… Pues me apetecía bastante…

¡Vaya!. No sabía que yo me pudiera volver una maniática del sexo, bueno, del sexo de mi novio. ¡Ni loca lo hacía con otro!. Además de que yo lo amaba él era un completo Dios en la cama, seamos sinceros.

Amo y necesito cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordisco, cada mirada cuando lo hacemos como al aire que respiro. Dios… Soy adicta a él.

Y me costaba horrores tenerlo hoy para mí después de tanto tiempo que nos habían quitado los exámenes y tener que cuidar de mi sobrino. Pero yo lo quiero mucho y no iba a dejar a mi sobrino con cualquiera. Ni con Tomoyo ya que ella lo pondría de vestiditos estrafalarios hasta las mismísimas narices.

Y es que con solo un añito y medio no se va a quejar mucho ya que le prestan atención que es lo que quiere pero me lo va a traumatizar además de que después se tira unos días que se pega como el velcro ya que quiere el cariño y la atención que le presta Tomoyo y después las culpas de todo van para mí. No para hasta que termina reventado de tanta euforia, cuando duerme ni una bomba atómica podría despertarlo. Es verdaderamente increíble, es peor incluso que yo cada vez que Syaoran me revienta, o nos reventamos, ya que dormimos hasta la hora de la comida. Comemos siempre pizza y cuando llegamos al postre, que increíblemente siempre es chocolate, este termina en mí o en él y bueno… Nos ayudamos a limpiarnos mutuamente…

Reí internamente.

¡No podía creer que yo estuviera diciendo esto!. Cuando lo haces en ese momento no te avergüenzas, es más, te dejas y seduces pero después te acaloras y se te sube a las mejillas toda la sangre. Justo como a mí ahora.

-Joder, no es justo- susurró en mi oído mientras que con su dedo índice bajaba y recurría mi cuello.

-No todo en esta vida es justo- susurré controlando el tono de mi voz pues si sonaba ronca Syaoran se lanzaba a mí como un animal hambriento y eso es lo que menos quería en este momento ya que Kaito estaba entre mis brazos.

Resopló haciendo que me estremeciera y se separó de mi cuello. Me miró intensamente intentando descubrir porqué me controlaba, supongo y luego bufó.

-Supongo que Kaito estará mejor en mi cama que en tus brazos.

-Sí, ¡Ja!. Lo que pasa es que eres un celoso de primera y no quieres que esté durmiendo calentito en mis pechos- repliqué tentándolo.

Su ceja derecha entró en una fase de una especie de tic algo extraño.

-Eso es mentira- susurró controlando el tono de su voz.

No me importaba que saltara la tercera guerra mundial por decirle las cosas tal y como son. Esta vez no.

-Sí que es eso. Mis pechos los quieres solo para ti, ¿verdad?.

-Sakura- susurró bajando más la voz- ¡por una vez me estoy preocupando de tu oportuno sobrino! ¡Y TU SALTAS QUE ESTOY CELOSO PORQUE ÉL ESTÉ CALENTITO Y DURMIENDO AGUSTO ENTRE TUS PECHOS!.

Sí, esta vez gritó pero no despertó a Kaito ya que yo le tapé los oídos para que no se despertara de los chillidos de Syaoran cuando ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Reconozco que yo eché la gota que colmó el vaso pero es que me gusta verlo enfadado y celoso.

Sonreí pícaramente y el frunció aún más el ceño.

-Vale, vale. Pongamos a mi oportuno sobrino en tu cama…

Se levantó y se puso frente a mí. Despacio y sin despertarlo cogió a Kaito como tantas veces me había cogido a mí solo que la diferencia de peso era enorme. Aún así Kaito entre sus brazos se hizo más bello de lo que es, todo lo que Syaoran coge o toca en ese mismo momento se hace más bello y valioso en este mundo. Justo como todo lo que le rodeaba.

Esa sudadera gastada que le regalé por Navidades en la percha era solo una prenda más en este mundo sin embargo cuando atravesó su cabeza y dejó ver su perfecto rostro se hizo más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo. Me gustaba su ropa porque me recordaba a él ya que una vez puesta siempre guardaba su olor. Lo que me volvía loca.

Los dos fuimos a su cuarto y él dejó suavemente y con un cuidado increíble, como si fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper al más mínimo roce, dormir en su cama perfectamente echa.

Se giró cuando lo dejó, me sonrió y se fue por donde había venido.

Yo me acerqué a mi sobrino y lo tapé levemente con una manta que siempre estaba en la silla del cuarto de Syaoran. Me arrodillé al lado de la cama y besé la mejilla de Kaito. Me levanté suavemente sin querer despertarlo y antes de irme despeiné suavemente su corto pelo negro.

Fui a la cocina donde supuse que estaría Syaoran y fue allí donde exactamente lo encontré. Syaoran estaba echado en la encimera bebiendo un poco de chocolate con leche que había echo hace un rato para que merendáramos mientras que Kaito tomaba su biberón.

Me acerqué a él y pasé mis manos por su cuello y le besé rápidamente.

-Yo también quiero de eso…- susurré en su oído.

-Prepáratelo tú- gruñó molesto girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda dejándome a mi merced su apetecible cuello sin darse cuenta.

Con la punta de mi lengua rocé la piel de su cuello levemente oyéndolo gruñir de nuevo y separándome de él con su mano libre.

-Venga, no te enfades- susurré coquetamente.

No iba a hacer nada con él hoy ya que Kaito estaba en la habitación de al lado y podría escucharlo todo, además venir y vernos en pleno acto y tendría un trauma infantil de por vida o lo peor de todo… Después le preguntaría a su padre, mi hermano Touya, algo que habría visto ya que Kaito es muy curioso y las broncas serían para mí.

-Déjalo Sakura, paso del tema…

-Anda… Si tú eres mi pequeño y lo sabes. Mi pequeño lobo…

Gruñó enfadado pues yo sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera eso aunque todavía no entendía la razón… Pero bueno tampoco se la voy a preguntar pues seguro que me chillaría cualquier cosa.

Me acerqué a él de nuevo y esta vez si me abrazó dejando la taza de chocolate a un lado. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté mirándolo de nuevo.

El giró la cabeza y miró lo que señalaba por encima de su hombro. Enseguida giró la cabeza y escondió la cabeza en mi cuello pero me pude dar cuenta antes de que se escondiera en mi cuello de que estaba sonrojado por lo que me extrañé. Syaoran solo se sonrojaba cuando lo elogiaba, lo besaba o mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Eso… Bueno… Como siempre nos gusta empaparnos de chocolate pensé que bueno… Compré una pintura en la sex shop con sabor a chocolate aunque no sé si nos gustará… Es que no gano para chocolate…

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

Vaya… Estaba preparado para esta vez… Vaya mierda de que no podríamos estrenarlo hoy… O tal vez….

Rompí el abrazo y cogí el bote. Lo abrí y me dirigí hacia un extrañado Syaoran. Hundí mi dedo en el chocolate y luego lo saqué dejando chorrear un poco por mi dedo y mi mano.

Me llevé el dedo a la boca para probarlo.

-Está muy rico- aseguré con estrellitas en los ojos y a Syaoran le salió una gota de la cabeza.

Bueno… Ahora va mi coquetería…

Mojé el dedo de nuevo y lo dejé escurrir de nuevo. Syaoran extrañado seguía todos mis movimientos con sus ojos. Le sonreí coquetamente y le abrí la boca con el pulgar que, ya que el chocolate chorreaba, estaba mojado también de chocolate. Syaoran pasó la lengua por mi dedo pulgar y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Si eso le había gustado haber que tal esto…

Metí mi dedo índice suavemente en su boca y el se encargó de quitar todo restos de chocolate. Me estremecí mientras lo hacía.

Sonreí cuando terminó quitando el dedo de su boca y él me sonrió de vuelta.

Esta vez fue Syaoran quien metió su dedo índice en la pintura y sin esperar que no goteara lo pasó por mi cuello con una sonrisa pícara. Yo giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda un poco para que hiciera bien su labor.

Cuando untó una parte bien se acercó lentamente hacia mi cuello como pidiéndome permiso para hacerlo aunque él siempre podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, siempre tenía permiso.

Cuando su lengua entró en contacto con mi cuello me estremecí y me agarré a sus brazos que estaban levemente inclinados ya que tenía las manos en mi cintura. Miré al techo como si eso se hubiera convertido en algo maravilloso mientras que la lengua más que experta de mi novio no dejaba rastro de chocolate en mi cuello.

Cuando terminó se alejó tan lento como se había acercado. Me miró mientras su lengua recorría su mano que estaba enfrente de su boca para quitarse cualquier rastro de chocolate. Me mordí el labio cuando supe que me estaba tentando.

En sus ojos estaba escrito el deseo. El mismo deseo que estaba escrito seguramente en los míos.

Se acercó lentamente para besarme. Sabía que cuando me besara no podríamos parar y que al final terminaríamos haciéndolo, sabía que tenía que detenerlo pero me era imposible. ¿Cómo poder detener a semejante Dios griego?. Yo no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

Solo algo nos podría detener. El timbre de la puerta, el tono de llamada de algún móvil, el golpe de la taza al caerse o…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

El llanto de Kaito.

Suspiramos pesadamente los dos pues sabíamos que el rollo se nos había cortado ya que ahora Kaito requería una atención solo para él.

-Mierda…-gruñó Syaoran quien se apretó a mí como si la vida dependiera de ello-¿ahora que voy a hacer para bajar las ganas?.

Levanté la ceja sin entender ni papa pero justo cuando se movió un poco para coger la taza de chocolate noté algo que conocía demasiado bien rozando mis partes…

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-Pues…-susurré sin saber que decir- date una ducha de agua fría.

Se rió levemente mientras que se separaba de mí.

-De agua MUY fría.

Le sonreí tímidamente y fui a por Kaito quien no paraba de llorar como un poseso desde el cuarto de Syaoran.

Definitivamente, mi sobrino, a veces, es un coñazo….

* * *

**Notas de la autora; **¡Siii!. ¡Cumpleaños feliz!, ¡cumpleaños feliz!, te deseamos tooooodooooosssss, ¡cumpleaños feliizz!. Syaoran se hace mayor y yo como regalo os dejo este oneshot dedicado especialmente a mi Dios Griego, so sé si os habéis pasado por mi blog pero si os habéis pasado habéis visto que cumplo mis promesas aunque no sabía si era cierto que podría subirlo. Pero siii, aquí está!. Ains… Quien lo pillara a mi Shaoran… En fin… ¡Espero que os haya gustado!. A mí me encantó el bebé, lo basé especialmente en un pequeño niño que es mi vecino y que suelo cuidarlo por lo que somos como uña y carne, aunque a veces puede ser muy oportuno… XD.

Con respecto a Tú vs Yo no puedo actualizar hasta que pueda estar en mi ordenador ya que tengo allí parte del capítulo empezado… ¡Pero ya sabéis que cuando lo tenga otra vez en mis manos me pongo como una loca!.

¡Gracias por leerme!. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño regalito!.

_Os ama._

'_Asuka-hime' _


End file.
